megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Huginn
Huginn is a minor diety from the Norse pantheon. His natural form is a massive Pied Raven. Physical Characteristics Height: 6'5" Build: Muscular in a wiry sense. He's gangly and appears perhaps a little on the thin side, like a big walking scarecrow. Eye color: Gray which reflects no color no matter what he is wearing. Hair color: Black, sometimes appearing nearly matte and formless. The occassional feather appears when his concentration is lost. Other notable physical features: Broken nose, multiple scars, missing last joint of left ringfinger. Due to a thick scar across his throat, damaging some of his vocal cords, he speaks with an obnoxiously thick Cockney accent most of the time. His natural accent is Icelandic, which is somewhat more gutteral and comes out raspy and painful sounding. Cockney, by contrast, can be spoken more with a nasally tone. Also it amuses the shit out of him when someone doesn't understand what he's saying. Emotional Personality: Boistrous, obnoxious, and irresponsible. But also dedicated, loyal, and gentle. He is sometimes conflicting in how he behaves and is rarely tremendously predictable. He's a big softy at heart and feels things much more deeply than he lets on. Superficially he will seem blase and la-di-da about everything, but really he is absorbing and observing everything. He's an unexpectedly good judge of people. Alignment: Neutral by nature, tries to strive towards a sort of chaotic good. General mood: He tends towards happy most of the time, or at least the simile of happiness. He smiles when he's angry too. Jung: ENFP (extroverted intuitive feeling perceiving) Enneagram: Type 7, The Enthusiast Four Temperaments: Choleric Element: Air Likes: Bareknuckle boxing, bars, stories, snowglobes, eating eyes, crass jokes, good company. Dislikes: People with no sense of humor, people who don't value lives. Skills, Abilities, and Weaknesses Skills: Bare knuckle boxing, collecting skills and then forgetting them when Muninn takes the memory, knows all languages. He can mimic most sounds nearly perfectly, despite his natural voice being nearly destroyed. Multiple vocal cords for the win. Supernatural abilities: Weaknesses: History Who the hell knows, he's so old he's forgotten more than he remembers. Stupid bird. Relationships Parents: Ravens. Still living in Yggdrasil's branches. Odin was a surrogate grandfather figure to him. Siblings: Muninn, fraternal twin brother. Geri and Freki, adopted siblings. Significant other: None Children: None living. One descendant living in Canada; an old man who carves wooden animals, he has no children. Friends: Ava Abrahams (BFF), pretty much most of the people he meets. To be listed later as they pop up here. Gallery Page 47.png|First drawing of Huginn and Ava as I imagined them. By Roki. tumblr_n25cu1aUrY1snwdxco1_500.jpg|Angry Huginn. A smile that isn't so pleasant. By Roki. tumblr_n0orkigzQL1snwdxco1_500.jpg|Typical Huginn. By Roki. Huginnbustbykoda.jpg|Bust by Koda Hehehebykoda.jpg|Drago and Huginn playing traditional football by Koda. FORASGARDbykoda.jpg|For Asgard! For Allah! For love and...peace? By Koda Beer night.jpg|BEER NIGHT! By Koda. Avaandhuginnbykoda.jpg|Huginn and Ava by Koda. Huginnwithsnowglobe.png|Huginn and his favorite thing. By Roki. Huginnmemoriesflyaway.jpg|And the memories fly away. By Koda. Huginnunderwearbykoda.jpg|Haha, just kidding, he wouldn't wear boxers either. By Koda. Motorboatbykoda.jpg|Are we friends now? By Koda. Roomfortwobykoda.jpg|Room for two? By Koda. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Deity Category:Mun Roki